Uh-Oh! It's trouble!
by Pretty.lil'.Loser
Summary: Carlos has a secret, and that secret is his girlfriend. His friends were not aware of this until Carlos invites them to a surprise party for her birthday. The guys, and their girlfriends, are surprised to see who the mystery girl is. Carlos ends his friendship with the guys when they react harshly to his secret. Like they told him, "The only opinion that should matter is your own"
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys thanks for giving this story a chance. **:) **I will be needing three OC's for this story. But I'll get more into that at the end of the chapter. Please read and review and let me know what you guys think. Please & thank you.**

"Dude, guess what?!"

Kendall rolled his eyes as he placed his history book into his locker. He knew that loud obnoxious voice anywhere. "What is it Carlos?" He asked as he pulled out his science text book and closed the locker door, only to find an over excited latino on the other side.

"Nu-uh, I'm not telling you yet because you didn't even try guessing!"

Kendall raised an eyebrow and started walking towards his next class, the latino following close behind him. Carlos was always the childish one in their circle of friends, yet that's what made him . . . Carlos. The tall blonde shrugged, "I don't know, uh . . . there's a new corndog flavored bubble gum?"

Carlos stopped and gasped, "Oh My Go-is there really?!"

Kendall shook his head, "N-no Carlos! I was only taking a guess," He raised his eyebrows to express his 'really Carlos?' look and gave the shorter male a friendly shove, "remember?"

"O-oh. . ." Carlos pouted and looked rather disappointed about the corndog bubble gum, but quickly shrugged it off as Kendall gave him a pat on the shoulder. He then smiled at his friend and had the excited look on his face again, "wouldn't be cool if they did have that flavored gum though?!"

Kendall let out a chuckle, "Moooving on Carlitos,"

Carlos shook his head and suddenly remembered why he was talking to Kendall in the first place. "Oh yeah, well I'm surprising my girlfriend with a surprise party! I want you, James, and Logan to be there."

Kendall smiled and wrapped his arm around his friend's head and started ruffling his hair. "Of course I'd come Carlos. Wouldn't miss it for the world, plus it's the first girl you've had a relationship with that has lasted longer than your relationships with your corndogs."

"St-stop it Kendall!" Carlos yelled out as he tried to break free from the headlock his friend had him in. He managed to get free and started fixing his messy hair, "And for the record, . . . Most corndogs are better than any girl out there. Except this one. . .she's just. I mean Kendall I think I'm in love!"

"Whoa easy there lover boy,"

The bell rang as Kendall and Carlos entered their Chemistry class. James and Logan were already seated in their desks as they smiled at their two friends being given the "you're late to class" speech from their chemistry teacher. Kendall and Carlos took to their desks and sat down, "What does she mean we were late we entered seconds after the bell rang."

All four of them looked at each other and mocked their teacher, "Once the bell rings and you're NOT inside the classroom, YOU'RE LATE" they all said simultaneously and busted out in laughter. The teacher quickly turned her head towards the boys and they all got quite and tried to pull off their straight faces. They chuckled to themselves when the teacher turned back to the board to start her lecture.

"So James, Logan, has Carlos told you all about the surprise party he's throwing for his girlfriend?" Kendall whispered to James and Logan.

"Yeah," Logan replied rolling his eyes as if it was old news. "That's all he talked about during first period,"

James smirked, "Yeah, told me just before he ran off to tell you." He winked at Carlos, "About time we meet this girl he's been keeping secret from us"

Kendall smiled and looked over to Carlos, "I know right? Well apparently our little Carlitos is, in his own words, 'in LOOOOOVE'." He said in a mimicking tone causing James and Logan to burst into silent laughter. He felt a smack on his arm and turned to see a blushing Carlos.

"Shhh, shut up Kendall!"

"Oh I was only joking Carlos, so sensitive."

The boys continued to chat about the party and Carlos' girlfriend that he had kept hidden from his friends. They all knew he was with someone; the secret was who the person is. The teacher would catch the boys snickering during her lecture so she separated them throughout the room. But that didn't stop them from communicating with each other. The boys wrote notes, crumpled up the piece of paper, and threw it to one another whenever the teacher wasn't looking. Everyone else in class was used to the boys' friendship and shenanigans so they ignored them and let the guys do their own thing.

The bell to dismiss class rang and everybody rushed out the door. "Can't wait to finally meet the secret girlfriend!" Kendall said as he patted Carlos on the shoulder and separated from the group. His next class was on the other side of school, so if he wanted to make it on time he had to rush over there.

James and Logan walked with Carlos to his next class. They were talking about the party, like where it was going to be at, what the refreshments were going to be, and if it was ok to bring their own girlfriends to the party. "It's going to be at my parent's summer cabin by the lake, there will be barbeque and soda, an-" Carlos began but was cut off by James, "Will there be alcohol? If not may we bring alcohol? It's not a party without alco-" "We get it James! Please, let Carlos finish," Logan added.

Carlos nodded a 'thank you' to Logan and continued, "Yes I managed to sneak a bottle of Grey Goose Vodka from my dad's 'secret' stash, so there will be alcohol, but you're welcomed to bring your own. And yes your wonderful girlfriends may come. . ." Carlos suddenly had this look on his face that maybe this wasn't a good idea. James and Logan didn't notice however because they were busy high fiving each other and talking about the party. . .

** To Be Continued . . .**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Note from the awesomeness that is '.loser ;D

_Sorry for the short first chapter you guys. . I wrote it to kind of give you guys an idea of what the story is going to be about. c: Well hope you all liked it. :3 Ok now for the f-u-n part . . . the OC's! :D I will need three OC's. An Oc gf for Kendall, James, and Logan. Here's the App. So be sure to fill it out and try not to go for the typical mary sue's. /: I will be picking my winners probably next chapter. Won't post results. . .rather introduce them into the story. :b So you'll probably have to read the chapter to find out the winners. :3 _

_~.~.~This is me~.~.~_

Name:

Nickname(s):

Birthday: ( Ages will be between 17-18 depending on their birthday)

Guy: (You can name one, James, Logan, or Kendall, or list them in order of preference)

~.~.~Born this way~.~.~

Hair: (Color, style, etc.)

Body:

Eyes:

Other: (scars, freckles, birthmarks, etc.)

~.~.~Getting to know you~.~.~

Sense of Style:

Personality:

Life story: (optional.)

Hobbies:

Talents:

Likes:

Dislikes:

~.~.~(insert name here) & (Enter BTR guys name here) sitting in a tree~.~.~

How we met: (story of how y'all met?)

First date:

How and when I met his friends: (story of when you met his friends? xD)

Sexual activity: (Sexually active? Waiting? Please list here. If yes, please tell story of when, don't have to go into detail xD)

~.~.~Anything else~.~.~

Anything else?: (if you want to add ANYTHING else then please list here. ^.^)


	2. Lunch Rush

**Hey guys. :D I just wanted to start by thanking everyone that submitted an OC. I already decided the winners and they are revealed in this chapter. :3 Please read and review letting me know what you guys thought.**

The next hour went by quickly and before they knew it, it was lunch time. Kendall was already sitting at their usual table, with his usual paper bag lunch and bottled sports drink he had bought from the vending machine. Kendall's mother always made him and his sister, Katie, lunch as they got ready in the morning. It didn't bug him one bit though because the cafeteria got crowded quickly and it was his duty to snag a table for him and his friends.

"Thank you," Carlos bowed his head in thanks to the lunch lady and started for the table. On his way there he could hear the endless chatter of everyone around him. Then, as he was passing the popular kid's table, he came to a pause and looked over to the populars. He smiled softly at them, but they didn't seem to notice. Until one of the perky cheerleaders got up to go get a low calorie drink did they finally notice the latino. She stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms, "Can we help you Jesus?"

Carlos winced at the comment and shook his head. "I-I'm sorry,"

The perky cheerleader rolled her eyes and put her arms on her waist, "well then keep walking Jesus, you're in the wrong crowd." She waved her hand in the air to shoo Carlos away and walked off to go get her low cal drink. Carlos looked over to the populars one more time before walking away. "It's Carlos by the way. . ." he said, quietly, walking away.

Kendall took a bite out of his apple as he watched Carlos from their table. He felt bad for his friend. Maybe Carlos wanted to be popular? But then why would he want popularity when he has the greatest friends in the world? Kendall didn't know. It was hard to read Carlos' intentions. Pretty soon Kendall was joined by the latino at their lunch table. Carlos let out a sigh and started poking at his enchiladas. A soft smile came across Kendall's face, "Carlos, can I ask you something?"

Carlos placed his elbow on the table, then his head on his hand, and cut the enchilada with his fork. He took a bite and looked over to Kendall. The blonde was looking at him with an annoyed look. Did Carlos really just ignore his question? Kendall shoved his friend playfully, causing Carlos' elbow to drop and making the shorter male drop the piece of enchilada that was on the fork onto his shirt. Carlos quickly stood up, "What the hell Kendall?!" and started wiping the food from his shirt.

Kendall let out a chuckle, "Oh. My bad Carlos,"

"Yes. It is your bad!" Carlos shouted as he finished wiping the food from his shirt, revealing a big stain on his shirt.

Kendall raised an eyebrow, "Ok . . .dude what is your problem?" This was the first time he had ever seen Carlos act this way. Either he was really bothered by something or he didn't like today's lunch. He seemed so cheerful and energetic a couple of hours ago. What could have happened to him, since the last time Kendall had seen him, that made him so defensive?

Carlos sighed and sat back down, " . . .N-nothing. Sorry Kendall." He rested his chin on his hands and looked away. Kendall just stared as Carlos pushed his food away. Now he felt bad. He smiled and patted the pouty boy sitting across from him, "It's ok Carlos. Although I'm the one who should be sorry." It remained quiet. Kendall took another bite of his apple and poked Carlos under the table with his leg, "Sa-ree"

Carlos rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh. That's the Carlos Kendall knew and loved.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Logan asked as he appeared beside Kendall, pulling out a chair for himself and his girlfriend Eleanor. Logan and Eleanor Lillian Justice had been an item for awhile now. Every day before lunch, Logan would wait for Eleanor at her locker. Seeing as she had her class in one of the Far East hallways, it took her awhile to get to her locker. They had known each other since they were little but after her mother passed away she moved away. They were reunited every other summer whenever she came and visited her father, whom had to give custody of his kids to his sister, and eventually Logan asked her out.

"Hey Logan, hey Ellie" Kendall smiled warmly, welcoming the couple. Logan and his friends were the only ones that were allowed to call Eleanor 'Ellie', only because it was easier and less of a hassle to say. Ellie waved at the blonde before she started unpacking their lunch. Ellie and Logan each took turns packing lunch every day. It saved them the time to wait in line for the cafeteria food, and it was sort of their thing.

Carlos pouted and Ellie stopped. "Awe, what's wrong Carlos?"

"I want that," Carlos said point at the happy couple.

Ellie raised an eyebrow and looked at over to her boyfriend, who was taking a bite of the chicken salad sandwich she had made. "You want some? You know I always make extra in case Logie's friends want some," She smiled warmly as she passed Carlos a sandwich.

Carlos shook his head, "No," Ellie withdrew her hand and had a hurt look on her face, causing Logan to glare at Carlos. This freaked Carlos out and he quickly bowed his head, "but thanks anyways Ellie." This brought a smile to her face as she shrugged and unwrapped the sandwich to eat herself.

"What I meant was I want what you guys have. A loving and . . .public display of affection kind of relationship."

All three of them paused. "W-wait what does that mean Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah what Kendall said. I mean, you seemed so in love and happy discussing your girlfriend this morning." Logan added.

Eleanor jolted up and shook Logan's shoulder, "girlfriend? Carlos has a-you have a girlfriend carlos?" She asked in excitement.

". . .why do you sound so surprised?" Carlos asked, a tone of hurt in his voice.

Now Eleanor felt bad. She didn't mean to make sound like that. "Carlos, I. . .I didn't mean it like that."

"She's happy for you dude. And so are we," Logan said as he patted Carlos on the shoulder. Eleanor nodded in agreement with a smile on her face. Nice going Logan.

"Moving on," Kendall interrupted. "What do you mean by 'public display of affection'? Do you guys not go out in public or something?"

Carlos looked down at his plate and nodded, "Something like that. . .can't be seen together in public . . ."

Kendall frowned and crossed his arms, "Sounds to me like she's embarrassed of you if she doesn't want to be seen with you." He did not like this one bit.

"Kendall!" Eleanor snapped, slapping Logan on the arm and Logan passing the smack on to Kendall. The blonde shook his head as his friend sitting across him continued to pick at his food, "Why the hell are you throwing this girl a birthday party if she doesn't even want to be seen with you?!" Kendall was raising his voice a little.

"It's complicated . . .can you just pretend I didn't say anything at all?"

"No. I am not going to pretend Carlos. I don't see why-" Kendall was stopped by the tight grip Logan had on his arm. Logan pointed at Carlos with his eyes, and Kendall realized he was hurting his friends with his words rather than talking sense into him. He started tapping his feet and calmed down, ". . .I'm sorry Carlos."

"It's ok. . ."

"Look it's James and Bay!" Eleanor called out, trying to change the subject. Everyone turned their attention towards James and Baylee Elizabeth Voss, who were walking towards them. James stopped at the popular table, that Carlos had stopped at earlier, and started talking to them as Baylee continued towards the table. Bay waved at everybody, everybody waving back, and Carlos turned back around and started picking at his food again.

Kendall had this dumb smile on his face as Baylee took the empty seat beside him and sat down. "Hey everybody," she greeted everyone at the table with a smile and then gave Kendall a kiss. "Hey babe," Bay and Kendall were the "it" couple at their school. It all started when Bay beat Kendall at hockey and won a bet they had made. Bay and Kendall had that cute competitive type of relationship, and everyone wanted that kind of relationship. They were always making bets with one another.

Kendall smiled as they kissed and pouted when they broke away. Bay was about to take a bite of her enchilada when she noticed Kendall pouting, "awe babe you're such a baby." She rolled her eyes playfully as she gave him another kiss. Kendall was now satisfied and continued to eat his lunch.

"You two are so cute," Eleanor commented.

"Thanks. As are you and Logan Ellie," Bay returned the comment with a smile.

Carlos dropped his fork in annoyance, causing Bay to pause from taking another bite. She glanced at Kendall and the others, "uhm, did I miss something here?"

"No, please ignore the rude fool" Logan said throwing a soft kick under the table. "OW!" Kendall yelped jumping a bit in his seat. Logan had accidentally kicked Kendall instead because of his long legs. The blonde glared at the genius and gave him a pinch, causing Logan to leap up in pain.

"Ow, ok I'm sorry sheesh, Logan said rubbing his arm.

Both Bay and Ellie rolled their eyes at their boyfriends' behavior and continued to eat. James came to the lunch table with his girlfriend wrapped in his arms. "Hey guys," He had picked up his girlfriend, Danielle 'Dani' Taylor, from the popular table and brought her to each lunch with them today. James was popular as well, but that didn't stop him from hanging out with his friends that he'd known since kindergarten. James and Dani took turns going to each others' tables to eat their lunch. So James took turns eating with his friends and the populars.

"Ew, the devil's looking this way" Bay commented as she spotted Sienna Naunder glancing their way. All three girls let out a laugh before calming down. Sienna Naunder was the meanest girl in school. She was queen bee, and everyone either hated her or feared her.

"Remind me again why your friends with her?" Bay asked Dani as she noticed Sienna turning away.

"I don't know really. It's by default," Dani said taking a bite of her salad.

"By default? What does that mean?" James asked with curiosity.

"Well you know. . .all the populars are friends with her. If you're popular your friends with her. Get it?"

". . .No actually. You suck at explanations Dani," James teased.

"Shut up, you know what I mean James." Dani said playfully pushing James.

"Well, I'm just glad none of you guys are snotty bitches like that-" Bay began.

"Bitch?" Eleanor finished for Bay.

Everyone at the table busted out in laughter. Everyone but Carlos. James slammed the table with his fist while he was laughing, causing his milk to spill on Carlos. The laughter stopped.

"Oh I'm sorry Carlo-Carlos?" James began to apologize but Carlos quickly arose from his seat. The latino grabbed his plate and took off without a word, leaving everyone confused and worried.

James looked over to Kendall and Logan, "What's wrong with him?" His friends just frowned and shrugged.

"Was it something we said?" Dani asked Bay. Bay shrugged and then when Dani looked over to Ellie who was just watching Carlos throw his plate away then heading towards the halls.

** Hey guys the second chapter is done! :D What did you guys think about the chapter? :3 I want to give special thanks to djdiamond12, popcorn-codes, and infinite-blueeyes for creating Dani, Eleanor, and Baylee. :3 So please let me know how I did in a review? X3 It would be greatly appreciated. **


	3. Secrets are what keep us close

** This chapter continues where the last one left off. Please read and review, please and thank you! xD **

The rest of the day went by so quickly and none of the guys had seen Carlos since the incident at lunch time. James, Dani, Logan, and Ellie were searching for the latino to apologize for whatever it was they did. They were worried. Logan didn't see him in Spanish and James didn't see him during physical education.

"Oh my god!" Dani cried out.

Everyone flinched, "What is it?!" James cried out quickly coming to Dani's side.

Dani pulled her phone away from her face and looked over to James with a frown, "I have a huge zit!" She said pointing to her chin where the zit was.

James' worried face dropped, " . . .Really Dani? A zit?"

Ellie and Logan were laughing silently in the background. Dani pouted, "Yes James. . .a zit. I'm pretty sure you would react the same if you had one on your face." Logan and Ellie burst into laughter and James stayed quiet. He knew she had a point, and so did their friends.

Ellie shrugged and pulled out a Zeno hot spot from her bag and handed it to Dani, "It's not that big of a zit. Here, this will help"

Dani gasped as she was handed the Zeno hot spot, "Oh my god, thank you Ellie!" Dani pulled the top off and started to use it on her zit.

James rolled his eyes, "Anyways . . . Any sign of Carlos?" He turned his attention from Dani to Logan and Ellie. He wasn't mad about Dani's remark but rather annoyed that she was able to tell him off so easily. A big grin came across Logan's face and James narrowed his eyes, "What is it Logan?!"

Logan shrugged, "Awe, is little Jamie made that Dani put him in his place?" A small chuckle escaped his mouth when he received a glare from James. Logan loved to poke fun at his friends whenever he had a chance. It's what they get for always joking that he was nerd in school. He wrapped his arm around Ellie's shoulder and looked around, "No sign of Carlos anywhere. . .i'm worried. What do you think set him off during lunch?"

James sighed, "I don't know, I did spill milk all over him. Maybe that was it?"

Ellie shook her head, "No. I'm pretty sure something was bothering him befo-WAIT! Logan didn't Carlos say something about wanting a P.D.A. relationship?"

James raised an eyebrow, "P.D.A.?"

"Public Display of Affection," Dani replied as she was getting rid of the zit, using her phone screen as a mirror.

"Wa-wait I don't remember him mentioning this. When did he say it?" James asked.

"It was before you guys and Baylee showed up to the table." Logan answered as he continued to scan the area for Carlos. That's when he spotted two blondes heading their direction. Kendall and Baylee were holding hands and whispering stuff to each other as as Bay rested her head on Kendall's shoulder.

"Awe," Dani said as she spotted the "it" couple, before looking over to James "Aren't they the cutest couple ever?" She started batting her eyes at James. James suddenly had a serious look on his face. Dani knew that James couldn't resist her pretty eyelashes, and batting her eyes would always get things her way. James smiled and pulled Dani closer, by the waist, and rested his forehead on hers.

"Yeah they're pretty cute. . . but I think we're HOTTER babe" James said as he smacked his lips onto Dani's.

Logan and Ellie got a bit uncomfortable as their friends were practically having sex with their lips. Logan slipped his fingers through Eleanor's and gave her a smile. He knew that Ellie liked to keep things innocent and take things slow, so he never pressured her into doing anything she was uncomfortable doing. He liked her too much to try anything and end up losing her.

Ellie returned the smile then glanced over to the left. There she saw a couple making out as hard, or harder even, as James and Dani were. She quickly looked away, but only to catch a glimpse of Dak and Jett, the popular gay couple, making out while having each other's hands in the other's back pocket. This caused Ellie's face to go red and she quickly covered her eyes. All this kissing she was seeing was definitely putting her in the mood for a make out session with Logan, but her father would soon be picking her up. And she didn't want to risk letting her dad see her with a boy. He was a bit over protective. In his mind, it was his way of making up for lost time when he gave custody of his daughter to his sister. Luckily for him, and Ellie, he was 'ready' to be a father again.

Kendall and Baylee saw their friends from afar as they were walking. Kendall let out a chuckle when he seen James and Dani making out passionately. Baylee giggled and paused, causing Kendall to stop. Bay bit her lip, "Should we go over there?" Kendall raised an eyebrow to her question. "I mean, . . .I don't want to cock block or anything."

Kendall shook his head, "Nah we won't be cock blocking. Pretty sure James and Dani won't stop on our account . . . plus," he started walking again, with girlfriend in tow. "I think Logan and Ellie need a save from the soft core porn that's in front of them."

Bay let out a laugh and rested her head on Kendall's shoulder as they began walking, "You're stupid babe, but funny stupid."

"Is that a good thing?"

" . . .I love it," Bay looked up at Kendall with a smile and the male blonde kissed her on the lips.

"That's the first time I liked being called stupid. . .Hey Logan, Ellie," Kendall looked over to the couple making out. "Is that a ZIT Dani?"

Dani quickly broke away from the kiss and gasped, "Oh my-don't look at it!" Dani quickly returned all her attention to her zit and Kendall got the death glare from James. Kendall only smiled. He loved bursting James' bubble, and he knew pointing out that Dani's zit was noticeable would take her attention away from James.

"Not cool dude," James whispered to Kendall, loudly.

Logan burst out laughing, "Neither is your boner James!"

Everyone started laughing as James quickly covered his erection with his backpack. His face was growing a bright red color, "Sh-shut up Logan! I'm a growing boy with hormones. . .it's natural!"

"See that? Why can't we be like that?" Carlos said watching his friends from afar. He was in the passenger seat of a car that was parked towards the end of the parking lot. He couldn't help but envy his friends and their relationships.

"We've been over this. . .i'm sorry Carlitos."

Carlos sighed and glanced over to his friends again. He watched them with envy.

"Hey,"

"Hmm?" Carlos returned his attention to the driver.

"I know we can't go public . . .but we can have another date tonight?"

Carlos smiled sincerely, " . . .sounds fun. But watching movies at your place, and only your place, isn't much of a fun date." Carlos sighed when he seen a hurt expression, "P-please let me take you out on a real date? Movies are fine but maybe at the theatre? Dinner?"

"Sounds like fun. . .if we leave now we can make it to Hollowdale in an hour an-"

"Hollowdale? Why do we have to drive to the next town just to go on a date?"

" . . . ."

Carlos frowned. Kendall's words during lunch started to replay in his head over and over again. 'Embarrassed of you . . .embarrassed of you . . .embarrassed of you . . .'

"I thought we were on the same page? We have a good thing going here . . ."

"Are you embarrassed of me?" Carlos blurted out. He couldn't take the mental abuse he was putting himself through.

" . .I-I cannot believe you just asked me that."

Carlos quickly regretted his question, "I-uh,"

"Why would you ask me something like that?

Carlos shrugged, "I. . .i've been thinking a lot about us. . .and comparing us to my friends and their relationships. . .why can't we be more like the-"

"I'm sorry ok. I made things clear before we started dating. You agreed to my terms and conditions, so the only one to blame here is you."

" . . .you're right," Carlos looked out the window as the car was started. "I'm sorry. . ."

A hand was rested on Carlos', "No . . .i'm sorry. I love you Carlitos,"

A smile came across Carlos' face, "I-I love you too!" they two quickly kissed and Carlos had this dumb love struck smile on his face.

So Carlos' relationship sucked eggs compared to his friends'. But he knew he was in love. And he still hadn't told his significant other about the party. Although he planned it to be a surprise, he was pretty sure it was a bad idea. One, because his friends would freak when they find out who he was dating and two, his relationship might end if he introduces them. . .Carlos was tired of hiding this secret from his friends. It was about time they knew the truth.

**So I hope you liked the chapter. :3 Please read and review letting me know what you guys thought. x3 Getting reviews boosts my confidence in my writing and gets me motivated to write more. :b Also sorry for typos. . .it's two in the morning and I'm sleepy as fawk. -,-**


	4. Dirty little secrets

** Hey guys. :D Welcome to another chapter of "Uh-oh! It's trouble!", in this chapter the guys **_**find out **_**Carlos' secret significant other. . . More at the end of the chapter. :3 Please read and review? **

A week and a half had gone by and it was finally the day of Carlos' surprise party. Ever since the incident during lunch last week the guys had felt distant from their friend. Carlos had been avoiding everyone during their lunch time; his excuse was that he 'was busy studying at the library'. The guys had tried to figure out who his mystery girlfriend was. James believed that something had to be wrong with her, which was why he was keeping her a secret. Kendall and Logan agreed with James' idea.

It was third period and the boys sat at their usual spot in chemistry class. They were surprised to see Carlos wasn't in class, but then again not really. Carlos still talked to his friends, but it seemed like the only time he did was during their class time. Kendall sighed and looked over to James and Logan, "So, what do you guys think is wrong with his girlfriend?"

"She's ugly," James said plainly, causing Logan and Kendall to give him a smack simultaneously. James jumped up a little, rubbing his arms, and mouthing 'ow' because he didn't want to bring unnecessary attention to them from the teacher."Why bother asking if you don't like my answer?" James said glaring at his friends while he still rubbing his arms.

"Why don't you try answering without being such a douche," Logan said rolling his eyes, half his attention to the board. Kendall smiled and gave Logan a knuckle pound.

"Whatever," James moved some hair from his eyes and looked over to the board. "So what do you guys think then? I want to hear boy genius and boy wonder's take on this,"

Logan rested his chin on his hands, "That's kind of hard . . . Carlos is the type to like . . no wait, maybe . . . I think that,"

"He's gay," Kendall blurted out, 'looking' at his text book. The guys had to pretend they were paying attention so that the teacher doesn't get suspicious.

James and Logan stopped and looked at the blonde, with their jaws dropped. "No he's not," Logan said. He could not believe that Kendall just said that. He could believe James would say something so ignorant, but Kendall? How could he say that about Carlos?

Kendall looked at his friends, Logan and James still jaw dropped, and rolled his eyes. He knew he had to explain his theory, so Kendall adjusted in his seat and cleared his throat. "I mean think about it. Carlos has never been in a relationship until this 'girl'" Kendall made air quotation marks with his fingers, "came along. Not only that but y'all never noticed Carlos is a bit too sensitive to be a straight gu-"

The blonde was cut off by Logan, "Stop right there Kendall. That's a bit hypocritical. Just because a guy is sensitive doesn't make him homosexu-"

"Shhh! Let him finish," James shushed Logan. James was intrigued with Kendall's theory. He didn't want to admit it but maybe Kendall was right.

' "Thank you James. As I was saying," Kendall gave Logan a 'Hah, James is on my side' look before continuing, "Not only that but he's kept his 'girlfriend' a secret from us, what's so bad that he has to hide anyone from us?"

"Unless he was a guy!" James blurted out, causing a couple of their classmates to look back at them. The guys quickly looked at their text books to pretend like they were paying attention to the lecture, and the students then looked back to the board.

Logan stayed quiet as Kendall and James started discussing who Carlos' boyfriend might be. Maybe they were right? Kendall did have a point. What was so bad about his 'girlfriend' that it took him this long to introduce them to her? He couldn't believe he was thinking this. . . but Carlos might be gay.

The bell rang to dismiss class and everyone stood up to leave the classroom. The teacher stopped anyone from leaving though. "Hold your horses everyone; I forgot to take roll call again." Everyone let out an annoyed sigh as their teacher pulled out the student roster. "You know the rules, you can leave once I've called your name."

She started to check her attendance and the guys waited for their names to be called. "Diamond, James?" James smiled and raised his hand, "Here!" The teacher smiled and pointed at the door with her head as she marked James present. James waved to his friends as he exited, "See ya' guys at lunch," The next one to get called was Kendall, which was weird because Carlos was usually called after James and before Kendall.

Kendall and Logan remained in class until it was empty. The teacher smiled sincerely at the boys as they approached her desk, "What can I do for you boys?"

Logan smiled as he put his hands in his pocket, "Uhm, we were kind of wonde-"

"Why didn't you call out Carlos' name?!" Kendall asked, beating Logan to the punch. He knew if they did it Logan's way that they could be tardy to their next class. He wanted an answer a.s.a.p.

The teacher's smile faded slowly, "I'm sorry boys, I thought he would have told you all"

"Told us what?!" Logan asked, accepting defeat and doing it Kendall's way.

" . . .Carlos transferred out of my class. Yesterday was his last day here,"

Kendall and Logan stayed silent. "I'm sorry boys," The teacher said sincerely. The guys just nodded as they exited the classroom, without another word. Was Carlos that upset with them still to want to transfer out of the one class that they all had together?

As they were walking down the hall, obviously upset by the news, they accidentally bumped into someone exiting from the chemistry classroom next door. Kendall stepped back. Bumping into Logan, who pushed Kendall because he thought he did that on purpose. Kendall bumped into the person again, "Oh I'm sor-"

"Watch where you're going wonder boy," Kendall was shocked to see Sienna Naunder standing in front of him, with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. She had an angry look on her face, "you're not the only in these hallways you know. Plus bumping into me twice just because?" She was obviously angry because Kendall bumped into her twice.

Kendall was just staring jaw dropped. He was in confrontation with the devil's spawn and didn't know what to do. He could feel Logan getting close to his back, the coward was probably hiding behind him. The strawberry blonde girl standing in front of him rolled her eyes, "Don't you know you hurt my boobs when you crashed into them?" A smile came across her face, "But I'm pretty sure you know how that feels,"

Kendall's face dropped from being scared to being down right pissed. She was obviously making a reference to Kendall being a fat kid back in the days. This girl knew how to make people feel like crap about themselves. Whether it was their past, present, or future she used against them, Sienna Isabella Naunder had no conscience whatsoever.

Sienna tucked her hair behind her ears, "Might as well have the whole hallway to yourself," She said as she bumped into Kendall to make way as she walked off to her next class. Kendall rolled his eyes and turned around, "Not fat anymore!" he yelled out at the queen bee. "Wasn't talking about your weight Dumbo!" Sienna yelled back as she continued walking, not even turning around to look at Kendall to insult him.

Kendall gasped and quickly covered his ears with his hands. Did she just make a comment about his ears? Kendall pouted and looked at Logan, "Are my ears huge Logan?"

"Uhhh . . ." Logan just looked back and forth from Kendall to Sienna. He wasn't agreeing with the she-devil but rather he was in shock with their encounter.

Kendall pushed Logan softly, "Not the answer I was hoping for Logan!"

Logan shook his head as they continued walking. They had to continue on to their next calss, "S-sorry Kenda-Ow! Why'd you stop Kendall?"

Kendall quickly pulled Logan to hide behind a group of people that were chatting it up in the hallways. Logan was confused, he didn't know why they were hiding when they had a five minute time span to get from their previous class to the next. But it all became clear when Kendall pointed at the Chemistry class that was next to theirs. There was Carlos, laughing and being buddy buddy with Brett Hailes, the openly gay 'hottie' as girls would put it, as they were putting lab gear away.

"Oh. . .my . . .K-kendall you were right!" Logan said as he stared at Carlos and Brett.

"It all makes sense now. . .he left us to be with him?!" Kendall blurted out. He was making a reference to the fact that Carlos was in a new chemistry class. . .without his friends.

Logan chuckled, "Sounds like you're jealous Kendall,"

"Shh-it!" Kendall began shooshing Logan but cursed instead when Carlos and Brett exited the class, and the blonde pulling Logan away so that Carlos wouldn't see them. They watched as Carlos walked to his next class with Brett. One thing was made clear now. . .Carlos was obviously happier now than he was last week.

The warning bell, signaling that students had only a minute left to get to class, rang and everyone in the halls scattered to get to class. Kendall smacked Logan on the arm, "We'll discuss this more, with James, during lunch . . .and don't think I've forgotten about the little push move you made that had the she-devil hate on me!"

Logan gulped as Kendall ran off. He shook the thoughts of Kendall's revenge out of his head as he remembered he had less than a minute to get to class, the genius quickly sprinted to his next class before the tardy bell rang.

. . . . .[Lunch Time]. . . . .

"Wait what?!" Bay said in shock as Kendall and Logan explained what they had seen earlier. "C-carlos is . . ." Bay looked around, "gay?" she finished her sentence in a whisper.

Kendall chuckled, "You know you could say gay. It's not like you're saying anything bad,"

Bay smacked her boyfriend playfully, "I know that," She looked to the side and rubbed the back of her neck, " . . .it's just something I thought I'd never say."

Kendall raised an eyebrow, "What, gay?"

Bay rolled her eyes, "No not that . . .I mean using Carlos and gay . . .in the same sentence!"

"I think it's cute," Ellie commented.

"What's cute?" Logan asked in curiosity.

Ellie shrugged, "I mean . . .Carlos and Brett would make a cute couple. I support the idea 100%" Ellie said with a smile as she took a bite of the sushi Logan's mother had packed for lunch today.

"Oh my god, they would wouldn't they?!" Bay yelled out to Ellie, whom was sitting two seats away. Kendall and Logan looked at each other with a disgusted look on their faces. They weren't bothered by the idea of Carlos being homosexual, they would love their friend no matter what his sexual orientation was. But they did feel uncomfortable thinking about two dudes making a cute couple, and they were sitting in between their girlfriends so they had to listen to their girl talk.

Luckily for Kendall and Logan, James and Dani came just in time to save the day. The pretty boy pulled a seat open for Dani. He scooted her chair in as she sat, then taking the seat next to her. James smiled at everybody, "Hey guys, so what's up?"

"Yeah, we could hear you guys giggling as we were walking this way." Dani said to the girls as she started picking the tomatoes out of her salad.

Kendall cleared his throat, "Remember our little theory in third period?"

James was picking at his spaghetti but stopped and looked up at his friends, " . . .yeah, go on . . ."

"Well, turns out we were right."

James' jaw dropped. "Nu-uh! How are y'all sure?!"

"We seen him with Brett. . .Brett Hailes." Logan said as he switched seats with Bay so he could be closer to his friends and so the girls could have their own chat session.

"No way! No wonder why Carlos' relationship doesn't have much P.D.A." Dani commented as she was caught up with the news from Ellie and Bay.

" . . .It all makes sense now," James said as he stared at his food.

So they guys had figured out Carlos' dirty little secret. It was no wonder why it was kept secret from them. It all made sense now. Now there wouldn't be a surprise at tonight's party. On their half anyways, but Carlos would probably be surprised to find out his friends found out before the big reveal.

** So what did you guys think of the chapter? :3 And Carlos' **_**secret**_**? ;b Next chapter starts off with Carlos joining the guys and girls for lunch and ends with the big surprise party. Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter, and please review? R&R, please and thank you?! X3 **


	5. The truth is blurry

**Two updates in less than 24 hours. :D I'm on a roll. ;b Well I relay hope you enjoy this chapter and hope it gives y'all a break from reality . . . even if it is just for a little while. I know, reality bites. :c Please R&R :3**

Carlos' relationship was the hot topic at the lunch table. Kendall, James, and Logan had their own discussion circle while Bay, Ellie, and Dani had their own as well. The guys were talking about how they should discuss the subject with Carlos; how they'd let him know they'd love him no matter what, that being gay is normal, and how they want their friendship to stay the same. . .even if one of them was a rainbow boy.

The girls were discussing something totally different. Ellie brought up how it would be cool if there were prom kings this year instead of the usual king and queen. Dani and Bay nodded in agreement. The girls' circle was full of giggles and the guys' circle was silent with whispers.

"It would be so cute if Brett and Carlos were prom King and King!" Dani commented, adding to Ellie's idea.

"Aww, that would be cu-wait! I wonder . . . who do you think is the 'pitcher' and who do you think is the 'catcher'?" Bay asked the girls. One of them had to be the girlfriend in the relationship, and the girls had no problem talking about this stuff openly.

"Catcher would be . . ." Ellie began.

"Carlos!" All three girls said simultaneously, bursting into a fit of giggles.

Logan was staring at the girls with a raised eyebrow. He didn't mean to be eavesdropping but the girls were talking loudly and he couldn't help it if he heard their discussion. He snapped back into reality when James snapped his fingers in front of his face. He shook his head and looked at James, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

James narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "I'm sorry, was the girls' conversation more interesting?" Logan looked down in embarrassment, "Anyways, I was saying what do you guys think about Carlos being the pitche-I mean being gay now?!" James just sold himself out. Logan wasn't the only one listening in on the girls.

A big smirk came across Logan's face, but before he could speak James gave him the 'you better shut up' look. Logan raised his hands in defense and cleared his throat, "Uhm, Carlos isn't 'now' gay. . .homosexuality isn't a choice. A person's sexuality is decided the day they're born."

"Oh ha ha, is that what science has proven?" James said in a mocking tone.

"Well . . . no, but-"

"Then it's a choice," James said with a victorious smile.

Dani turned to her boyfriend and rolled her eyes, "No it's not . . . just think about what you said." James raised an eyebrow in curiosity to what his girlfriend had to say, "I'm curious to know James . . . when did you choose to be straight? Wh-when did you decide that you like girls?"

"I, uh . . ." James turned silent.

"Exactly, it just happened right?" Dani said with a smirk on her face. She loved bursting James' bubble because she thought it was cute how James got mad like a little kid.

"Face it Jamie, You were born straight. . . Just like Carlos was born gay." Ellie added.

James huffed in defeat and looked away towards the crowd of people, just like a little kid would do when they were angry or upset.

"Oh my go-it is true you guys look!" Bay cried out pointing towards the popular table. Carlos was walking away from the table, after what looked like he was saying good-bye to Brett, and started towards the groups lunch table.

Everyone got quiet when Carlos reached the table with a big smile on his face. It was the first time he ate lunch with them in a while and he seemed very happy. "Hey guys," He said with a big smile as he sat in between the two circles. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the guys weren't sitting with their girlfriends. He let out a small laugh, "Hehe, did you guys dump your girlfriends for eachother? And you girls got together as revenge?"

"You would like that wouldn't you," James teased.

Carlos was about to take a bite of his spaghetti when James made that comment. He paused and smiled at his friends, "Yeah, actually I would."

All the guys scooted a little bit further from Carlos and had a 'oh shit' expression on their faces, while the girls all squealed a little in excitement and started giggling.

"Kenlos!" "N-no Jarlos," "Nu-uh, Cargan is the cutest~" The girls whispered and snickered between one another.

"Always thought Bay, Dani, and Ellie would make a cute lez threesome," Carlos teased, winking at the girls and sticking his tongue out playfully.

Kendall leaned over to Logan, "If he wasn't gay, I'd consider that flirtatious. But since he is. . .what is it exactly?" He whispered into Logan's ear.

Logan leaned back a little to whisper into Kendall's ear, "I think that would just being playful or joking around? You know how straight guys do that with each other too?"

Kendall nodded and returned to his normal sitting position. Before the guys knew it, all of their girlfriends were all over Carlos. Surrounding him and being very talkative with him. James was getting irritated now. Dani was paying more attention to Carlos than him, and James was used to having all of her attention.

They guys scooted closer to each other and started whispering to one another, silent enough so Carlos and the girls wouldn't be able to hear.

"That's it, we got to tell him we know." James whispered.

"I agree, I feel like he has one boyfriend and three girls on the side. . .our girls!" Logan whispered as silently as he could.

Kendall sighed and dropped his head in defeat, "I guess . . .but let me do the talking. Follow my lead,"

Logan and James nodded as they pulled away from their whispering circle. James cleared his throat loudly so that everyone heard it. The boys had all the attention now. Kendall took a deep breath, "Carlos . . ."

"Hmm?" Carlos looked at his friends as he had a mouthful of spaghetti.

"We know who you're going out with . . ."

Carlos' happy face suddenly turned serious. He finished chewing and swallowing his food before he started speaking, "Yo-you do?"

Kendall sighed, "Yes. Yes we do, and we just got to say. . ."

Carlos gulped.

"We're happy for you. Glad you found someone that makes you happy buddy," Kendall smiled sincerely.

Carlos' jaw dropped, "Y-you guys serious?"

Logan smiled, "Of course man, and we understand why you wanted to keep it a secret."

Carlos started blushing, causing all the girls to go 'Aww'. He scratched the back of his head and smiled, "Th-thanks guys. . .I don't know what to say."

James punched him playfully, "You don't have to say anything. We still love you man,"

Carlos nodded and gave James a hug. It took James by surprise at first but he returned the hug.

Dani smirked and glanced at Ellie and Bay. "See? Jarlos . . ." Bay and Ellie stuck their tongues out at Dani and the girls started laughing.

Kendall and Logan got up and walked to the other side of the table to join in on the hug.

"Oh my- full blown orgy. . ." Bay teased, causing Dani and Ellie to blush.

They all broke from the hug and Kendall and Logan returned to their seats across James and Carlos. "Just one question . . . why keep it a secret from us?" Kendall asked in curiosity. James and Logan nodded in agreement to the question.

Carlos shrugged, "I-I don't know. . .didn't think you guys would approve."

Logan smiled, "Pfft, the only opinion that matters are your own. Forget what others think,"

Everyone continued to chit chat until the bell rang. Everyone went their separate ways and continued their Friday.

. . . . .[ After School ]. . . . .

"I'm sorry babe. . ." Carlos was on the phone. "Th-the guys' girls are taking me to the shop outlets,"

Carlos was in the passenger seat of Dani's car, with Bay and Ellie in the back. The girls had jumped him during lunch and got him to agree to go to the outlets to do some shopping for tonight's party.

"I know-I know. . . Y-you could come with us,"

All the girls' faces lit up in excitement. Was Brett going to tag along?

"Al. . .Alright, see you tonight. Love you, bye." Carlos blew a kiss on the phone and hung up. He glanced over to the girls and smiled softly.

"Soo . . . it's just going to be us shopping?" Ellie asked peeking from the back seat.

Carlos nodded, "Yup, just us. But let's get this party started ladies!" He raised the volume of the music as Dani drove out of school property and started towards the outlet mall.

. . . .[ the Outlets]. . . .

Bay took a bite from her giant pretzel as she began to speak, "So . . . Carlos . . . How did you two, you know, get together?" Dani and Ellie's faced lit up with interest.

Carlos looked down, "Hmm . . .Well it all started around October. It was spirit week and we both got detention."

Ellie gasped as she licked her soft serve ice cream cone, "Oh my, that's just . . . romantic I think." She said, cheesely, as they walked through the outlet strip mall.

Carlos shrugged, "I guess. . . . Never been happy to get detention before, but I'm glad I did that day."

Dani nudged Carlos on the shoulder, "So . . . Carlos,"

Carlos glanced at Dani.

". . .are you two sexually active?"

Carlos was taking a sip from his soda when he was asked the question. He spit the liquid out from his mouth and blushed a deep shade of red, "E-excuse me?"

Dani rolled her eyes, "Come on . . . we're amongst friends. We can share anything,"

"H-have you and James had sex?" Carlos said defensively.

"Oh lots of times," Dani said without hesitation.

Bay and Ellie giggled and joined in on the fun. "Kendall and I have had sex before too." Bay said resting her head on Dani's shoulder.

"Logie and I are waiting. . .but you can bet your bottom that we will be going at it like rabbits when we finally do it." Ellie said resting her head on Dani's other shoulder. Winking at carlos.

Carlos sighed. He was practically jumped and had to confess his sex life to the girls. It was only fair; they shared their sexual activity with him. He scratched the back of his head, "Uhh. . . . No we haven't done anything. We're waiting until it the timing feels right."

Bay smiled, "So . . . who'll give and who will receive?" She asked in curiosity, trying to see if they were right in their discussion at lunch earlier.

Carlos blushed a deeper shade of red and looked up, "Uh . . .Kind of hoping that it will be fifty/fifty."

Ellie leaned over to Dani, "Versatile couple, we were way off . . ."

Carlos shook his head, "Well this was fun huh? You think you can take me home now? I need to go get ready for the party and get my parents lake house ready as well."

. . . . .[Hours later . . .at the party]. . . . .

Everyone sat around a fire as they sipped on some alcoholic beverages. Carlos had left to go pick up his date. And everyone was eagerly waiting for them to arrive.

"Oooh I can't wait to see the happy couple!" Bay said excitedly as she sat on Kendall's lap.

"I know huh," Dani said as she broke away from a make out session with James.

Ellie and Logan cuddled near the fire and gazed up at the stars. Carlos and his boyfriend weren't really running through their minds, just each other.

Thirty minutes had passed when they finally heard Carlos' car pull up in the drive way. Everyone got up and ran to find a hiding spot. Carlos was old school and wanted a real surprise party.

Everyone waited anxiously as they heard the footsteps coming closer and closer to the fire. They were waiting for the signal from Carlos.

"Surprise!" Carlos yelled out.

That was the signal so everyone jumped out of their hiding spots and yelled out "SURPRISE!" But everyone's faces dropped from happy and excited to jaw dropped surprised. . .

**Ooh la la. ;D Like to keep you guys in suspense. ;b What did you guys think about the chapter? :D It's kind of late here where I'm from . . . so sorry if it seems kind of rushed but I did my best. . And please Review guys. I love getting them . . .it's just the BEST thing to receive. X3**


	6. Lies (secrets) are getting clearer

** I'm baaaack :D With another update. =w= Sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger las chapter. :b Just love keeping you guys guessing and in suspense. X3 Please R&R and enjoy the chapter. :D **

Everyone jumped out yelling "SURPRISE!" hoping to surprise Brett, but they were the ones surprised to see who Carlos was with. No, it wasn't Brett Hailes . . . whom everyone thought was Carlos' secret boyfriend. In fact, it wasn't a boy at all. Carlos was standing next to a female, and everyone's faces went from shocked to angry and speechless.

Carlos raised an eyebrow because everyone was reacting the total opposite of what he had pictured in his head. He looked down at his feet before looking back up at his friends, "Uh . . . what's wrong guys?"

Bay glared at Carlos, "What's wrong? SHE is what's wrong Carlos!" She yelled out, pointing at the girl in Carlos' arm. Bay didn't approve of his relationship now that she knew the truth.

Carlos stayed quiet and looked down with a disappointed look on his face, "I-I thought you guys approved of my relationship?"

Ellie shook her head, "That was before we knew you were going out with her!"

The girl let out a sarcastic laugh, "Aha, wow . . ." And there standing next to Carlos, wrapped around his arms, stood Sienna the queen bee. She looked just as surprised as everyone else when they jumped out yelling surprise, she probably wasn't expecting that. She looked over to Carlos, "Wow Carlos, what a _nice_ surprise!" She said sarcastically, breaking away from his hold. "Totally didn't see that coming," She looked over to everyone else and smiled, "Some surprise party this is . . . it should be a pity party instead because it's just as pitiful as everyone that attended."

Sienna turned around and started to walk away but was stopped when Carlos grabbed her arm, "Wait, please Sienna." Sienna stopped and gave her boyfriend a sincere smile, causing Dani's jaw to drop, and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry Carlos . . ." She looked over to everyone that was watching them, "I know I'm not wanted here . . ." She broke away from his grasp and started walking back to the car. "Just like I know I don't want to be here either." Did Sienna just dump him? He quickly regretted his decision to reveal to his friends who he was in love with.

Bay looked down in guilt. Carlos' face when Sienna left made her heart drop, "Carlos, I-I'm sorr-"

"Don't Bay. . . Just don't," Carlos walked over to the fire and took a seat on a tree stump. He sniffled as he grabbed his Grey goose vodka bottle from the freezer. He popped it open as Kendall, James, and Logan hesitantly sat around him. Carlos chugged the bottle as he heard the car drive away. Sienna insisted he let her have the keys in case she needed to drive off; it was a good call on her part.

Bay and Ellie stayed a good distance away. It was their comments after all that made Sienna leave. They felt horrible for breaking Carlos' heart, even if it was not the usual way someone broke someone else's heart. Bay hugged herself as she watched the guys try to talk to Carlos, "I feel . . .so bad,"

Ellie smiled sympathetically and hugged Bay, "Don't worry, you're not alone." Ellie nuzzled her head into Bay's shoulder, "We were so horrible . . ."

"Yeah, you two were total bitches . . ." Dani commented.

"Gee, thanks Dani . . ." Bay and Ellie said in a non amused tone of voice.

"I'm just saying . . . you two didn't give them a chance."

"Well she's the most horrible girl in school, why would we?" Bay snapped.

"And why are you defending her?!" Ellie asked defensively, obviously hurt by Dani's comment.

Dani shrugged, "It's just . . . When she smiled at Carlos . . . It's a side of Sienna I've never seen before, it was like . . . she was a different person. A nice person."

Bay and Ellie rolled their eyes, "Oh please," Bay said returning her attention to Carlos and the guys sitting around the fire, "like S.I.N. could ever be nice,"

Dani released an annoyed sigh, "Whatever, have fun sulking girls" Dani said as she walked towards the guys and took a seat next to James.

Kendall and Logan were beside Carlos rubbing his shoulders as the latino let his feelings out, "I just don't understand why they would say that. Why didn't you do anything to stop them?"

Kendall looked down as he continued to rub Carlos' shoulder, "I don't know . . . we were all kind of surprised to see you with Sienna."

Carlos looked at Kendall, "What do you mean surprised? You guys were telling me earlier today that you all knew who I was with," Carlos said with a confused look.

Logan squeezed Carlos' shoulder a bit, causing the latino to turn his attention to the boy genius. "We thought we did Carlos,"

"Who did you guys think I was with?"

Logan stayed silent with his mouth open. He didn't want to tell Carlos that the guys and he thought he was gay. So he looked over to Kendall, "Well Kendall, your turn"

Kendall glared at Logan and sighed, "Carlos . . . we thought you were with Brett Hailes."

Carlos chuckled, "Brett Hailes? But he's a gu- . . . wait, did you guys think I was . .?"

Everyone nodded.

Carlos started laughing and everyone joined in on the laughter. Carlos poured the vodka into a cup and filled the rest with some sprite. He took a sip and looked over to his friends, "I totally misunderstood you guys when you all said you understood why I was keeping it a secret."

"Why were you keeping it a secret?" James asked.

Carlos' smile faded and he looked down, "I was afraid that you guys wouldn't approve and that y'all would react . . ." He looked over to Bay and Ellie and sighed, "Like they did. And plus, we both had agreed to keep our relationship secret."

Kendall raised an eyebrow, "Why?!" He suddenly remembered how sad and depressed Carlos had gotten when he seen them displaying their affection publicly. He adjusted in his seat, leaning forward and looked at Carlos, "Why are you with Sienna if she doesn't want people to know she's with you?"

Carlos looked over to Kendall, "Kendall, it's just-"

"Just what Carlos?! You should be with someone that's not afraid to show the world that she's with a great guy, not that she-devil bitch!" Kendall said in an angry tone. He was upset for his friend.

Carlos looked hurt by Kendall's words and turned to Logan and James, "Are you guys just going to let him bash on my girlfriend like that?"

James and Logan awkwardly looked to the side and rubbed the back of their necks. "W-well Carlos it's just tha-" Logan began but was cut off by James.

"Look, we agree with Kendall. Sienna's a total bitch, I would prefer if you really were with Brett," James said with a firm look on his face.

Carlos looked at James with disbelief then turned to Logan, "Logan . . ." he started as his eyes started to get watery, "You're my best friend . . . do you agree with Kendall and James?"

Logan sighed as he looked down. It took him a few seconds before he looked back up at Carlos and nodded his head. He wasn't one to judge someone, but Sienna did so many cruel things that he believed she had no good in her whatsoever.

Carlos shook his head in disbelief as he shot up from his seat, "I can't believe this, you guys said you'd be happy if I found someone that makes me happy!"

Kendall stood up, "But you aren't happy Carlo-"

"How do you know if I'm happy or not, and besides if anyone's girlfriend's a bitch here it's yours and Logan's,"

"HEY!" Logan and Kendall yelled out simultaneously. Bay and Ellie looked hurt by Carlos' comment.

"You guys don't know Sienna like i d-"

"We know she loves torturing people! If that isn't a bitch I don't know what is," Logan said in an angry tone.

James stood up and pulled Kendall and Logan away from Carlos, he had to try and ease the tension that was going on.

Carlos shook his head as he walked away from the scene. "Carlos wait," James grabbed his arm to try and stop him from leaving but Carlos shook James' grip off as he walked away. Carlos was obviously upset by the things his friends were saying. They lied to him. They weren't happy at all that he found someone that brought joy to his life.

Bay and Ellie joined their boyfriends as everyone watched Carlos walk away. Kendall pulled Bay into a hug and kissed her forehead, "Just forget about what he said babe," Bay nodded and snuggled into his chest.

Ellie rested her head on Logan's shoulder as she was pulled into a hug herself. Carlos was right, it was a bitch move to judge Sienna before she seen how she was when she was with Carlos. And Dani's words from earlier got her thinking, maybe Carlos brought out the good in Sienna. . .

Carlos stopped in his tracks, and everyone looked over his way. The latino turned around, with tears in his eyes, shaking his head. "You know . . . the only reason we wanted to keep it secret was because we knew our circle of friends wouldn't approve of us dating . . . and that they'd bash on me, and you guys would bash on her."

Everyone looked down at their feet in guilt, everyone except for Dani. She was the only one who didn't really say anything about the relationship. Carlos chuckled, "You know what else? I thought you guys were more mature than those snotty populars. That's why I broke my promise and wanted you all to know Sienna was my girlfriend,"

Now everyone felt like crap. Not only did they prove Carlos wrong, but they might've just ended their friendship unintentionally. Carlos started approaching the group and everyone's faces lit up, maybe they had a chance to apologize.

"Look Carlos we're sorr-"

"Forgot my bottle," Carlos cut Kendall of as he grabbed his vodka from the ice chest and turned his back to his friends. He turned his head to them, but only enough for them to see the side of his face. For them to see the hurt in his expression. . . "You were right Logan. . ."

Logan looked up at Carlos, "A-about what Carlos?"

Carlos turned his face to look at everyone, "That the only opinion that matters is my own and to forget what everyone else thinks" He smiled sincerely, "Take care guys," and without another word Carlos walked off into his parent's lake house.

Dani was watching with her jaw dropped, "Oh . . . my . . . god. H-he said 'take care'!"

James, still upset by Carlos' words, glanced over to Dani, "So . . .?"

Dani snuggled into James' chest and hugged him tightly, "It means he's done babe . . ."

James returned the hug and rested his head on Dani's, "Done?"

"I think he just dumped us . . . well you guys, I didn't say anything to him so I don't see why he'd be upset with me." Dani said, unaware that her sarcasm hurt the others more than making them laugh like she was hoping.

The remainder of the night was quiet. All that was heard was the crickets and fire crackling. No one felt like partying anymore after the events that unfolded tonight. Logan looked over to the lake house to see the lights that were on go off. He sighed and smiled at his friends, "Well I think it's time we left . . . feels like we overstayed our welcome anyways,"

Kendall nodded in agreement, "Looks like he isn't coming out. . .let's go guys."

Everyone got up and James put the fire out with a bucket of water. The darkness surrounded everyone as they walked towards their cars.

Well, the guys had broken up more than one relationship. Not only did they drive Carlos' first girlfriend away, but they also ruined their friendship with him in the process. Why couldn't they just keep their mouths shut and listen to what Carlos had to say like a true friend would. It was Friday the 13th, Sienna's birthday, and everyone started to believe the superstition that today was a day full of bad luck.

** And the truth is revealed! But poor Carlos . . . ): So what did you guys think of the chapter? Spoiler alert!: Carlos may be sitting by himself during lunch for awhile. ): Well, please review guys. :D Love to hear what you all think about the chapter and story so far. X)**


	7. The following week

** So I'm back with another update. :D I'll apologize in advance if this chapter isn't as good as the other chapters. :b I started on this chapter at a wrong time because when I was halfway done with it I realized it was almost time for my Volleyball practice. D: There's a volleyball tournament this summer and me and my team really want to win it, so we're practicing months in advance. :b ok, enough talking about me . . . hope you enjoy the chapter. :3**

Monday was finally here. It rained over the weekend, and the weather today was just as gloomy as everyone felt. Kendall parked his mother's minivan in the school parking lot and sighed when he looked up at the sky. The weekend wasn't so great. The guys all had tried to contact Carlos but no luck.

The school was now celebrating homecoming week and the parking lot was decorated with banners and streamers. Kendall exited the minivan and went to open the passenger door for Bay as they stared at the banners that were connected by the light posts. "Wow, they really went overboard huh?" Bay said as the back door of the van slid open.

"It was Sisi's idea," Dani explained as she exited the van with James in tow. James looked up and frowned, "Wow, I guess she isn't even affected by Friday's events huh?" He said as Logan and Ellie exited as well, sliding the minivan door close.

"Of course not, like the she-devil has any feelings" Ellie said as she and Bay giggled to themselves.

Dani rolled her eyes, "Oh my god, you guys are still at it?" She said with an annoyed tone of voice. Dani started walking ahead, trying to drag James along, when she was pulled back by her boyfriend. She turned and raised her eyebrows, "James?"

James pouted and pointed to his friends with his head, "I think we should chill with the guys today, haven't really hung out with them since Friday."

Dani rolled her eyes as she let go of James' hand, "Whatever you go ahead and do that," She continued walking towards the school, leaving a confused James with everyone else.

The gang walked up to James and watched as Dani walked away, "What's her problem?" Logan asked as he now stood beside James. James shook his head, "I have no idea,"

Bay and Ellie glanced at each other as everyone stared at Dani. They all jumped up when a car drove past them, blasting Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night" on the stereo, and parked towards the front of the school. Everyone's jaws dropped when they seen Sienna getting off and approaching Dani.

A male sitting on the passenger seat of Sienna's car joined Dani and Sienna as they chit chatted at the parking lot. Kendall threw his arms up, "I can't believe this! That S-"

`I know! Can't believe Dani's being buddy buddy with Sienna," James said as he crossed his arms.

Kendall stared at James, his obliviousness amazed Kendall. The blonde shook his head and pointed at Sienna, "No James. I can't believe she's already moved on from Carlos! She's with another guy already."

Everyone quickly realized what Kendall said and looked closer. He was right. Bay gasped, "Oh no, poor Carlos."

"His hearts going to break when he sees that," Ellie said as she wrapped her arms around Logan's arm.

Sienna and Dani turned to look at the group before they turned their backs to them and started for the school. They couldn't believe how Dani was suddenly behaving. She never would associate with Sienna alone, the only times she did was when they were with their popular clique.

James glared at Sienna's back as everyone started towards the school. Maybe Sienna had done or said something to Dani over the weekend because Dani avoided talking to or hanging out with their friends. Whenever James wanted to make plans with Kendall and Logan, with Bay and Ellie as well, Dani wouldn't want to be around him. She even went as far as to use sex as her secret weapon to keep James from hanging out with his buddies.

When they reached the doors leading to the school parking lot Logan noticed a familiar voice and looked to see Carlos walking beside the guy that Sienna rode with. He nudged Kendall with his elbow to get his attention. "Ow, Logan tha-!" He shut up when he seen Carlos. He cleared his throat, "H-hey Carlos!" he said as he waved. Carlos glanced at them but then ignored them and continued talking with the new guy as they entered the school.

"Ouch," the guys said together as the cold shoulder from Carlos hurt them. Ellie and Bay looked down in guilt. "We're sorry guys, it was our fault that Carlos stopped talking to you all." Bay said as she rubbed her arm.

"It wasn't y'alls fault, we said our share of nasty things too . . ." Kendall said as he pulled Bay into a hug.

"Let's try to get over Friday you guys," James said as he pulled the door open. "Carlos is just angry with us . . . he'll get over it by Wednesday I'm sure of it." He said as he held the door open for his friends.

"I sure hope you're right James," Logan said as they entered the building.

Everyone stopped in their footsteps causing James to bump into them because he was busy looking at his phone as he walked. "What the hell guys? Why di-"

There, in the hallway where the populars usually hung around at during the mornings, was Dani and Carlos. They were associating with Sienna and her new boyfriend. Everyone was a bit confused now. Kendall took a deep breath as he walked up to them.

"Oh look you guys, wonder boy's here" Sienna said to cut everyone off of their conversation. Dani, Carlos, and the new guy glanced over to Kendall. Kendall gave Sienna a nasty look, and Sienna chuckled, "Hah, what is it wonder boy? Constipated or something?"

"You . . . You BITCH!" Kendall yelled out, causing everyone around them to stop and glance their way. Logan, James, Ellie, and Bay watched with surprised expressions on their faces.

Sienna crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" The new guy stepped in between Kendall and Sienna and gave Kendall a little push, "whoa, watch it man" He was pulled back by Sienna however, "No Derrick, let him finish. I want to hear what he has to say,"

Kendall shook his head, "Don't act all innocent Sienna, we seen you pulling up with Derrick here." He noticed Dani shaking her head and giving him a 'stop what you're doing' look but he continued. He looked over to Carlos, "Did you know Ms. Perfect girlfriend here already moved on?"

"Kendall sto-" Dani started but was cut off when Kendall ignored her and continued to bitch Sienna out.

"Yeah, she came rolling here with Derrick there."

Sienna and Derrick burst into laughter. Kendall returned his attention to the queen bee, "Oh you think this is funny?! You don't think Carlos would be upset with this?!"

Sienna stopped laughing cleared her throat, "Love bursting your bubble wonder boy, but Derrick's my BROTHER!"

Kendall got quiet and his face turned red as everyone else burst into a fit of laughter. He had just embarrassed himself, big time, in front of a whole bunch of classmates. He looked over to Carlos. The latino wasn't laughing with everyone else but he was looking down, avoiding looking at Kendall. "Besides," Sienna began as she wrapped her arm around Carlos', "Carlos and I are back together."

Kendall was joined by his friends now. As the blonde withdrew James and Logan looked over to Carlos and Sienna, "When did that happen?"

"This weekend . . . After Friday's disaster of a party, Dani here," Sienna smirked as she pulled Dani into a hug, "helped us get back together."

James looked at his girlfriend with surprise. "D-dani?!"

Dani shrugged and looked down, "I wanted to help them out, is that so bad?"

"Of course it is, you're helping the devil's spawn," Logan said with an annoyed tone.

Carlos glanced over to Logan. It was the first time he really looked at them, and the look on his face wasn't very happy nor friendly. "Wow Logan . . . can't believe you just said that."

"He didn't mean you Carlos," Ellie added, trying to defend her boyfriend.

"Obviously not, but he couldn't at least be happy that Sisi and I are back together?"

Logan realized that he offended Carlos with his comment and tried to apologize, "I'm sorry Car-"

"Hey at least we can be seen together in public now, isn't that what you guys wanted? Why can't you guys be happy for me?" Carlos said angrily, but was calmed down by a kiss from Sienna. "Calm down babe, just forget about them" Sienna said as she pulled him to the side and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Everyone got quiet. James was still looking at Dani, "Dani . . . Why didn't you tell me that you helped Carlos and Sienna get back together?"

Dani let out a sigh, "Because James," she approached James and held his hand, "I know what you guys think of Sienna. And after talking with her over the phone I realized tha-"

"I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other?"

"We don't James, but this wasn't my secret to keep. Sienna made me promise tha-"

"Oh I get it. Sienna says jump and you do it,"

"It's not like that. I was just helping a friend out,"

"Sienna is not your friend! You always talk about her with Bay and Ellie during lunch, saying your friends with her by default remember?"

Dani shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe you're acting like a . . ."

"Like a what Dani?"

"Like a little bitch!" Dani yelled out as she turned her back on James. Sienna and Carlos were busy whispering to each other and being a couple to pay any attention to James and Dani.

"Let's go you guys," Dani said as she walked up to Sienna and Carlos. The couple nodded and turned around to walk away. Sienna glanced back and waved at everyone, "Bye-bye," she said as a smirk came to her face. Dani stopped and turned back to James, "It's over James . . . and for the record, the friend I was referring to was Carlos. I was only trying to fix what you guys damaged,"

And with that Dani walked away with the new publicized couple, leaving James heartbroken. James smacked himself in the head, "Stupid!" he said to himself as he walked back to his friends.

"I'm so sorry James," Ellie said as she hugged James. Watching that scene unfold was heartbreaking for them as well.

"Why are Carlos and Sienna suddenly public?" Bay asked as she was hugging Kendall still. She had started hugging him since his embarrassment, he buried his face so he no one could see him.

"Must've been something Dani did," Logan said but was pinched by Ellie. 'Oww' he mouthed to his girlfriend who pointed at James with her head. She felt like James must be upset with his breakup that any mention of Dani would make him more upset. Logan realized what she meant and mouthed 'sorry'.

The week started off horribly for everyone. Not only did they lose Carlos, but they most likely lost Dani as well. How can this week possibly get worse?

** Sorry it's short guys. :b So whut did y'all think? :D Sorry if it's a sloppy chapter, I kind of had to rush it. . I have volleyball practice and kind of had to end this with the quickness. :3 Next chapter it'll explain what Dani did to get Carlos and Sienna back together, and why they're able to go public now. :b Well please review guys. :D**


End file.
